La cacería por el heraldo del caos y la búsqueda de la misericordia
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un error pudiera volverse el riesgo del universo? ¿Y la última esperanza para la humanidad es tomado por esta? La ladrona de la muerte se ha llevado a la misericordia, y viajara a donde ningún dios ha ido: otros mundos. Universos alternativos.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco Reapertale.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologo

El mundo se había tornado de los colores del caos, la superficie era un campo de batalla donde la vida y la muerte ya no reinaban, creando un mundo de destrucción y desconfianza. Sin la luz del sol, sin la belleza de la naturaleza, con el hambre incesante y el dolor eterno por no poder partir. Un cielo negro sin luna o estrellas de días y un amanecer que no parece jamás hacerse presente. Si la humanidad ha vuelto a su estado más puro, el de la supervivencia, comportamiento irracional y traicionar a quien sea por un momento fuera del sufrimiento; cuando la humanidad ha dejado la moralidad y la estructura social de las que siempre se han enorgullecido, ¿En realidad siguen siendo humanos?

La gente opinaba que era un castigo divino, por la desobediencia humana al creer que ellos ya no eran necesario; muchos decían que esto se veía desde hace tiempo, contando la leyenda que el inicio de esta era oscura ocurrió con la primera muerte, hacia el último acólito del panteón de Underground.

Cuánta razón tenía, solo que estaba mucho mejor conectada de lo que creían.

Las muertes si que seguían presentes, pero estaban luchando entre el bien el mal; aunque, ¿De verdad podría decirse así a esa batalla?

— Hemos llevado esta batalla mucho tiempo—Una voz profunda venía de una figura baja y encapuchada. Hablaba frente a otra figura oscura; en lo que parecía en otro tiempo fue un campo lleno de vida y paz, siendo esto no una mentira, ya que allí se inicio el mundo, y fue también donde comenzó la desesperación entre los humanos. En toda esa oscuridad, sólo brillaba el ojo izquierdo de esa figura, con lo que parecía un escalofriante fuego azul. Lucía tranquilo, pero en su mirada se veía arder en rabia—Y nunca habías metida a nadie en nuestra pelea; la anarquía siempre fue tu diversión y era inevitable que pasara con o sin ti...pero el meterte con ella ya era imperdonable. Dime, ¿Es que eres incapaz de dejar que otros sean felices?

Cualquiera estaría asustado; ese no era un monstruo cualquiera, sino uno de los dioses, el más antiguo de las muertes. Uno se preguntaría, ¿Quién se metería en su camino?

Solo un heraldo de la oscuridad, el caos, dolor...aquella que esa misma muerte creo.

Al igual que la muerte original, la persona frente a él traía una guadaña, mas no una cualquiera; aquella para cosechar almas. Uno no pensaría que un accidente podría volverse tan poderoso, que alguien podría alimentarse de la miseria, o que una sed de venganza se volvería tan poderosa; ella había encontrado la manera. No solo de volverse un ser fuera de la vida y la muerte, crear guerras donde debería existir hasta la familia; se llevó a la diosa de la creación, la vida misma. Todo lo que quedó de ella, aquellas lágrimas de amor y perdón hacia su hija caída, se volvieron la personificación de la misericordia, una humana capaz de traer a la paz a un mundo caído en la perdición.

Esa misma humana, que aquella heraldo del caos traía en manos.

La criatura de la muerte, Chara; no lucía mayor de una adolescente de quince años, con una piel blanca que parecía que no había tocado la luz en años, una túnica negra con los bordes arrancados como si hubiera peleado con lobos, descalza y una hoz atada a su espalda. Su cabello castaño claro y corto hacia enfocar hacia su cara, donde las cuencas oculares eran ocupadas por pozos negros.

En sus brazos traía a una joven, aparentemente de su edad; piel bronceada y que parecía resplandecer como si fuera divino, un chitón blanco de correas doradas y zapatillas de fino cuero. Yacía inconsciente, probablemente sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La bendición de la humanidad, última luz entre los hombres, aquella que podía paz y traía la misericordia.

Había sido usurpada por el error de la muerte; llevándose consigo la última esperanza.

En otras ocasiones, esta misma persona se veía feliz al saber que estaba ganando, la gente pagaba por sus pecados y se alegraba de que la oscuridad de la que todos eran capaces se fuera liberando poco a poco. No obstante, no parecía alegre; solo molesta, mirando con rabia a su posible captor; era un obstáculo.

— No lo entiendes, jamás podrías entenderlo—Miró un momento a la joven en brazos, antes de dejar que sus pies descansaran en el suelo, con una mano tomando su guadaña. Era arriesgado, algo que no sabía si los dioses habían tratado de hacer; pero creía tener el suficiente poder que acumulo en los ultimos siglos para conseguirlo; no tenía otra opción.

Lanzó un sablazo con su arma, dando así una onda de oscuridad; las cabezas de dragones socorrieron a su maestro, eliminando la amenaza. Cuando este le iba a preguntar porque se creía capaz de luchar contra él, es que se dio cuenta de su error.

Donde habían estado las dos aparentemente jóvenes, había una grieta. No era hacia el inframundo, donde podría suponerse que irían dado los poderes de Chara. Ni siquiera apuntaba hacia abajo. Estaba en medio de todo el espacio, justo de su tamaño; podía ver las distintas capaz de la existencia como si fuera las distintas capas de un cuerpo. Era una grieta interdimensional.

Lo distrajo para huir a otro mundo.

Con un suspiro, la muerte original miro al cielo; sabiendo que esta batalla ya no podría luchar solo.

Los dioses debían hacer una cacería por el heraldo de la destrucción y la búsqueda de la misericordia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(¿Por qué me dejo convencer por estas cosas, de nuevo?) Esto es una idea vieja...literal, llevo haciendo historias de este modo desde que tengo memoria.

Siempre me ha encantado la idea de los crossovers, incluso con los mismos personajes en distintas situaciones, desde tiempo y espacio. En que podría salir mal mostre parte de esa idea, que esta orientado mas al ambiente cómico. Pero que tal algo mas serio? Algo de vida y muerte-mas literal de lo que parece-?

Una amiga, me animo a esto; de hecho hace unos días en medio de joda hice el final de esta serie antes de siquiera pensar en hacer la serie como tal. No creo usar ese final, pero si quisiera hacer esta serie.

No creo que los capítulos sean los mas largos; hace tiempo que no hago un long fic, así que les pido un poco de paciencia con mi persona.

Bueno eso es todo, ni debería estar aquí; se despide;

Jordan.


	2. Una nueva normalidad

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Ninguno de los aus me pertenecen; solo la corriente principal de la historia.

Una pequeña advertencia; para Frisk y Chara se utilizara el pronombre "élle" pero para evitar molestias, se pronunciara como si se tratara de él. Se entenderá al leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cacería por el heraldo del caos y la búsqueda de la misericordia

 _Una nueva normalidad_

La vida podía tornarse normal; aunque la única forma de llamar a esto "normal" era que se habían acostumbrado tanto a ella que no podían decirle de otra forma.

Pero para muchos, esto estaba mucho lejos de lo cotidiano.

Era una suerte que los monstruos eran adaptables; Chara era quién se quejaba demás por "Este mundo moderno y complicado" aunque Frisk nunca entendía a qué se refería. ¿El mundo de verdad cambio tanto en 100 años? ¿O es que para élle se sentía así porque era de esa época? No es que se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar en Underground, pese a que le había costado ver la pantalla poco iluminada del celular que le dio Toriel, o aunque los jetpack se seguían usando en 2108, no era algo que un joven manipulara, menos un chiquillo huérfano que nunca había conocido a sus padres.

Quizás era por eso es que podía estar contento con su realidad actual.

Cuando los monstruos llegaron, decir que fue un revuelo era decir poco; si Frisk no hubiera estado presente y los humanos incapaces de pensar que era buena idea atacar a un niño, habría sido problemático. Chara en realidad fue de ayuda cuando le convenció de ir a la superficie, teniendo que compartir su cuerpo hasta hacía relativamente poco. Odiaba a los humanos, pero era una persona lo suficientemente analitica para que las cosas no se salieran de control...sino le daba alguna rabieta infantil.

Seguía sin confiar en cualquier humano que no fuera Frisk igualmente; las reuniones para lograr una ciudad Monstruo en la superficie no ayudaron demasiado. A Frisk apenas le hacían caso y porque era un humano entre monstruos, necesitando ayuda legal de Toriel y un abogado de las naciones unidas que decidió ofrecer su apoyo. Hubo meses muy tediosos; temían que con las palabras equivocadas, los humanos comenzarían una cacería, se apropiarían de Underground, iniciarían experimentos o algo así.

Por supuesto, sería mentira decir que el dinero no ayudó.

El dinero actual de los monstruos era oro, por no mencionar que las estrellas de la cueva de los deseos en realidad eran diamantes. Si hay algo que servía para movilizar cosas en la superficie, era el dinero.

Se aseguraron de no revelar la cantidad exacta; así como no decir la debilidad de los monstruos ante los humanos. Obviamente, la situación no era tan desigual ahora; desde que la barrera se rompió Frisk se había dado cuenta que no tenía más acceso a los puntos de guardado, y si bien no había muerto, estaba muy seguro que no podría volver a hacer eso. Chara afirmaba lo mismo, pero el octavo humano caído se llegaba a preguntar si en realidad ese poder era suyo, o de su amigo incorpóreo.

Bueno, incorpóreo en ese momento, ya no lo era.

Cuando se llevó a Flowey y Chara a la superficie-agradeció que el humano caído ayudará con la flor, siendo la única persona para convencerlo de lo que sea-tuvo que aclarar puntos, con todos ellos. Para Toriel fue más difícil; su primer hijo era una flor de no muy buen humor, y su segundo hijo compartía cuerpo con el último-que si se lo preguntan, si, hizo mucho lío con respecto a los nombres-.

Sin embargo el embajador de los monstruos agradecía haberlo hecho; Alphys fue quién encontró la manera de sacarlos de ese lío. Ella había hecho una investigación al respecto, con varios viajes al laboratorio verdadero que pese a que ella desconocía la identidad de la persona, anteriormente hubo un científico real que hizo investigaciones parecidas. Sans logró dar de su parte; aunque se rehusó a decir las razones. Frisk se había acostumbrado a esto con él; por lo menos se le vio feliz en el trabajo del laboratorio-curiosamente, fue el menos sorprendido cuando Sans aceptó ayudar en la investigación-.

Sans fue el que lo logró; un alma humana y un alma monstruo. Una vez tanto Flowey y Chara se reunieron con las respectivas almas, Flowey se volvió Asriel y Chara pasó a ser un fantasma, al menos visto por todos y accediendo a sus sentimientos.

El cuerpo de Chara si fue algo más complicado; de ese lado contaron con Alphys. Entre los restos de ADN que quedaban de su cuerpo, algo de magia y a saber qué más porque Frisk no conocía los términos, lograron reproducir un cuerpo semihumano. No sabían los límites de dicho cuerpo, o que tan viable era con el de un humano; hasta la fecha al menos Chara no había hecho quejas.

Los detalles de Chara seguían siendo un misterio para el mundo humano, solo sabían que un nuevo adolescente fue adoptado, y la información sobre el príncipe de Underground. No mucho más.

Era mejor así; no es como si pensara que podrían pasar cosas malas si los humanos se enteraban, sin embargo Chara había especificado que no saliera entre ellos, y Asriel no estaba cómodo con que supieran de Flowey.

En general, entre más ignorantes fueran los humanos, aparentemente las cosas serían más fáciles.

Por ahora al menos.

El lado amable es que las cosas se habían calmado. El estallido de los monstruos a la superficie ocurrió hacía ocho años; Chara y Asriel recuperaron sus cuerpos cuando cumplió los doce, y ahora Chara y élle tenían dieciséis-Asriel quince, al menos en años monstruo-. Frisk podía concentrarse en la escuela, ayudar a su familia en el nuevo entorno, ser embajador y en general que las cosas no se vuelvan más locas de lo que deberían.

Aunque a veces pensaba que salvar al Underground era más fácil que lidiar con una vida cotidiana.

— Ya está, me rindo con esto—Chara miró con exasperación la proyección frente a su persona, con una mirada de obvia molestia— ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar a Shakespeare? ¿No podíamos leer a Aldous Huxley? ¿O Kitchen de Banana Yoshimoto? ¡Ya tiene más de 100 años, ambos son viejos!

— Chara, estás en inglés; creo que es normal que quieran estudiar obras famosas del idioma. ¿Y Kitchen no es tu libro favorito?—Le acusó Asriel, que estaba con una laptop en las piernas; aunque tenía un teclado extra más grande de lo normal; dado sus manos necesitaba teclas más grandes.

— Igualmente; es más realista que esto. Odio Romeo y Julieta; apenas se conocen se "enamoran", se casan y terminan suicidandose, ¡Y yo soy mayor que ellos! ¡Y el conflicto no es que sea absurdo, es inexistente! Y-

— Chara, normalmente no tengo problemas en oír tus rabietas, pero yo tengo que estudiar química—Decía con una mueca de desagrado; aunque necesitaba los créditos, era obvio que esto no le estaba resultando fácil. No lo decía porque no quería terminar quejándose tanto como su mejor amigo, sin embargo consideraba la magia mucho más fácil que química.

— ¿Y por qué no te quejas conmigo? A ti tampoco te sirve de nada estudiar química; quieres ser profesor de primaria como mamá, ¿Para que necesitas fórmulas?— El príncipe de los monstruos suspiro, aunque en silencio pensaba lo mismo.

— Los humanos tienen un sistema y decidimos aceptarlo; ellos lo usan y como sociedad parecen estar haciéndolo bien— Chara bufó con lo de bien, no obstante Asriel decidió no darle cable. Si hay algo que Chara podía maldecir más que en un ataque de fan de la literatura, era sobre la sociedad humana. Ya sea moderna o la de inicios del siglo veintiuno— Y como eres humano por lo menos puedes usar el neurolinker, yo ando con la laptop y no me quejo.

Se limitó a bufar, enfocando la vista en la pantalla invisible para cualquiera que no sea su persona y no tuviera el direct link.

Uno de los avances del siglo veintidós era una especie de collar alrededor del cuello que los humanos podían usar-dado el cuerpo de los monstruos, hasta la fecha lo habían declarado no viable en los mismos-. Este funcionaba como una computadora personal, conectada directamente al cerebro del usuario; lo que hacía que tuvieran todo un menú personal frente a sus "ojos" y que pudieran aparecer ventanas de internet, trabajos, y hasta un teclado. A vista de cualquiera tocaban la nada, pero por el detector de movimientos y el seguimiento del cerebro del usuario, hacía que los mismos pudieran tocar las ventanas y las funciones como si fuera táctil.

Chara actualmente tenía una ventana de internet sobre un análisis profundo de Romeo y Julieta, así como parte de la vida de Shakespeare. Tocando parte del ensayo, empezó a agarrar tanto como fuera posible del texto.

— ¿No es eso trampa?—Asriel no podía ver la ventana de internet de Chara, ni siquiera podía figurarse totalmente porque jamás había poseído un neurolinker, pero ya había pasado años desde que los humanos en la casa habían tenido el artefacto, y sabía cuando su hermano hacía trampa.

— Amigo; en mi tiempo hacíamos esto con wikipedia todo el tiempo, y antes me imagino que agarraban los libros y copiaban palabra por palabra. Podrá ser otra época, pero la vagancia es eterna—La gente lo creyera o no, Chara tenía dotes de narrador; Frisk aseguraba que si Chara no hubiera estado con élle en Underground hubiera muerto, y que había sido bastante agradable ese tiempo con élle. La frase podría haber sonado hasta poética con una ironía sofisticada, de no ser porque el contexto era tan descarado que tiraba todo eso hacia abajo.

Cuando terminó de seleccionar, le apareció una enorme X en la pantalla y se deseleccionó.

— ¿Qué?—Se extraño, tratando de volver a seleccionar, otra X. Su expresión se tornó más enojada que cuando hablo de Romeo y Julieta—Maldita tecnología moderna—masculló para sí, mientras Asriel se reía un poco para sí mismo; era lindo saber que no era el único con problemas en cuestiones tecnológicas. Si Chara le escucho, no le hizo caso— ¡Frisk, necesito ayuda!

— Ya voy—el embajador suspiro, mientras se alejaba del escritorio de su habitación para bajar. Chara y Asriel habían estado en la sala y élle en su habitación.

Pese al dinero que poseían, tenían una casa bastante humilde. Era de dos plantas-tres si contamos el sótano-en la planta de arriba estaba la habitación de Toriel, la de Chara y Asriel, y la de Frisk. En un principio Flowey se había quedado con Frisk dado que Chara seguía en el cuerpo del embajador, prefería tenerle cerca por ser la persona más allegada a sí. Cuando ambos volvieron a la normalidad, estuvieron de acuerdo en compartir el cuarto restante.

Como la casa seguía siendo de base de madera, en realidad se oía bastante bien; si se lo preguntan, los menores de la casa usaban audífonos por eso-al menos Asriel, la reproducción de música en los neurolinkers no necesitaba audifonos-,pero quien escuchaba en especial era Chara. Cuando esté dibujaba, leía o parecido necesitaba concentración; y oír la televisión o a su madre tarareando no era parte del plan.

Frisk no tenía problema con el ruido, afirmaba que se había acostumbrado al ruido y extraerse así mismo. Razón por la misma que ya era normal para su persona que gritaran llamándole; su pareja por compartir cuerpo hace unos años se hizo especialmente bueno en eso.

¿Oh, no se mencionó antes? Chara y Frisk salen; el cómo llegaron a eso...bueno, es una historia para otro día.

Frisk no tardó en bajar hacia la sala; más que nada porque al bajar las escaleras esa era la primera habitación con la que se encontraba. Una vez abajo, miro al ser humano de ojos rojos; estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras que Asriel se encontraba en el sofá de enfrente. Como era de esperar, estaba con una mirada de malhumor que se podía traducir claramente en "esta cosa no quiere funcionar, no es mi culpa" y la cabra tratando de no reírse. Chara nunca lastimaría a un monstruo realmente, menos a uno de su familia, sin embargo molestarlo no era buena idea. Si de por sí Frisk mantenía a raya su comportamiento voluble, élle siempre encontraba otras vías para salirse con la suya.

Una vez abajo, Chara hizo una captura de pantalla de la X con el texto seleccionado; moviendo un dedo en dirección a Frisk, el neurolinker fue a la señal más cercana a donde este apuntaba, siendo resultado el embajador de los monstruo. Frisk vio la captura recibiendola de inmediato; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, soltó una risilla.

— ¿Qué?—la risa no ayudó al humor de Chara.

— Es programa que impide copiar y pegar, el programa que está obligando a que escribas, o transcriban en tu caso. Mamá debió pedir que lo instalaran la última vez que Alphys actualizo los neurolinkers.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Se alarmó, mientras Asriel no podia mas y apartando su laptop, se dejó caer en el sofá riendo fuertemente por esta vez.

Asriel alguna vez pudo ser un chico dulce y tierno que no mataría ni a una mosca-en realidad fue en parte por eso que costó que Toriel comprendiera que era su hijo-, sin embargo, el proceso de Flowey le había cambiado bastante. Si bien ya había podido obtener algo de paz consigo mismo por lo que hizo, su sentido del humor podría ser un poco oscuro; o decirse que no tenía problemas en reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Obviamente tenía un límite, no le haría gracia si a Chara le pasaba algo malo o estaba herido, ¿Pero que le saliera el tiro por la culata tratando de hacer trampa?...Bueno, tampoco era exactamente malo en su opinión.

Existían otros detalles en su nueva personalidad, sin embargo, ¿Cuál era el chiste de explicar si se podía saber con el tiempo?

Frisk no se reía, aunque veía la escena con algo de diversión; le hacía gracia no solo por el programa, sino que su novio tuviera problemas con inglés. Era realmente destacado en esa materia, al menos cuando se esforzaba o como mínimo prestaba atención.

Chara odiaba la escuela, en general le parecía una idea absurda como les hacían aprender cierta cantidad de conocimientos que la mayoría no le servirán para su carrera elegida, y que en cinco años no se acordarian ni siquiera de eso. También era el hecho que aun no sabia que seria de su vida luego de la graduación; estudiar otros años no le parecía una opción, y si tenía que trabajar con humanos peor. En la escuela lo toleraba lo mejor posible sentándose con monstruos o Frisk en su defecto, y viviendo en la ciudad monstruo al menos no eran tanto; sin embargo en más de una ocasión empleó su "cara aterradora" si un humano se le acercaba demasiado o le incomodaba. Era humano actualmente, pero el haber sido traído de entre los muertos le dio ciertas ventajas.

Frisk opinaba una lastima; Chara en realidad era talentoso.

Tenía una gran habilidad para pintar, aunque lo hacía en digital en los últimos años por el factor de arreglar fácilmente errores, dominaba el grafito y el óleo. De hecho había muchas pinturas de élle en la casa, solo porque si tocaba hacerle un regalo a su madre sabía lo mucho que le encantaba sus pinturas para rehusarse. Frisk también las adoraba, pero Chara no paraba de decir que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

También estaba el que escribía poemas; si bien adoraba la literatura-como se noto en las menciones de Huxley o Yoshimoto, autores del gusto del humano-se destacaba por ese tipo de escritura. Era una lástima que apenas la gente supiera de eso; había hecho algunos versos en la clase de inglés que dejaban satisfecho al profesor, pero su novio sabía que no era ninguno de sus verdaderos trabajos. Incluso élle solo tenía uno de sus verdaderos poemas, aquel que hizo que supiera los verdaderos sentimientos del primer humano en Underground.

Aunque estaba el hecho de que eso fue un accidente.

Esos eran sus dos grandes talentos, sin embargo poseía otros pasatiempos. Le gustaba ayudar a su padre con la jardinería, no era especialmente bueno, pero hacía un gran trabajo si se empeñaba, y era una manera de pasar tiempo con Asgore. Había vuelto a tejer recientemente, su paciencia era especialmente buena en eso-porque si, era de comportamiento voluble e impaciente con la gente, pero su temple era infinito por algo que le gustara-; Frisk adoraba especialmente una bufanda que le hizo por el invierno; aunque cuando afirmó ante las preguntas de algunos que Chara la hizo, nadie le creyó.

Sabía cómo pasar desapercibido; al igual que Frisk no le gustaba ser el centro de atención-que era una razón para no mostrar todo su potencial en clases de inglés o arte-, por otra parte, los humanos solían mantenerse alejado de élle por la cara aterradora que empleaba si le agarras de mal humor, eso y que ya algunos monstruos habían comentado que en realidad volvió de entre los muertos. Los humanos eran escépticos...en su mayoría.

Nuevamente, habían tratado de ocultarlo; sin embargo todos sabían del príncipe humano que cayó hace 100 años, y los monstruos no eran idiotas.

Volviendo al tema, en parte por eso Frisk lamentaba que Chara apenas se esforzará para tener contenta a Toriel; y que ni en la sociedad humana o monstruo se apreciará del todo las artes. Chara podría llegar lejos si se lo proponia, sabia lo apasionado que era su pareja; pero claro, no quería.

No es que élle le culpara por ser tan reservado, en ese aspecto Frisk era peor.

Chara aun con todo podía hablar, pero Frisk tenía unos serios problemas hasta para eso. Por razones que no gustaba comentar; Frisk había terminado con mutismo selectivo. Hablaba en lenguaje de señas con extraños, y si estos no entendían; escribia en el neurolinker y hacia una proyección holográfica de sus palabras, a menos que Chara estuviera allí para traducir-cuatro años compartiendo el mismo cuerpo hizo que hablara lenguaje de signos-.

Frisk podía hablar con las personas allegadas; entiéndase sus amigos cercanos, familia y novio obviamente y estaban en un lugar sin público. Pero hasta con los monstruos le era incómodo, y aunque tratará de esforzarse, los humanos eran hasta peor para élle.

Chara no era el único con problemas con los de su propia especie, y Frisk no fue al Monte Ebott por casualidad.

Y es ahí cuando Chara opinaba que era una lástima, más que nada por la bonita voz de Frisk. Cuando le tocó cantar con Shyren-una de las pocas veces que se dejó llevar como cuando peleo con Mettaton- se dio cuenta que en realidad podía cantar; y la pubertad no había dañado su voz.

Por desgracia, era raro que Frisk cantase, pese a que sabía cómo lo disfrutaba.

Bueno, lo de la desgracia era una mentira; Chara amaba tener eso como un "secreto" entre ambos, pese a que algunos ya conocían el detalle.

Ya había encontrado formas para hacer que cantara; era especialmente útil si se encontraba triste. Poner alguna vieja canción pegajosa, empezar a cantar y antes de que alguien lo notara estaban haciendo un dueto, aunque Chara terminaba con gallos. No haría esto frente a los demás ni muerto, ¿pero por animar a Frisk? Sin duda lo valía.

Era cuidadoso cuando y donde lo hacían; sobretodo luego de que en una ocasión Asriel los grabo a modo de broma para mostrarle a algunos de sus amigos sobre sus hermanos mayores haciendo un poco el idiota. Hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe cómo, pero el presidente del club del coro se entero y quería que Frisk cantará frente a todos, al punto que casi le arrastró para cantar a una sala frente cuarenta alumnos, y con profesores. Lograron salir de eso antes de que Frisk fuera obligado a cantar; sin embargo por el susto Frisk no habló durante dos días, y resta decir que Chara casi mata a Asriel.

Si, eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos; sin embargo el que diga que nunca ha tratado de matar a su amigo por lo menos una vez nunca ha tenido un mejor amigo realmente.

No es como si Frisk no hubiera hecho avances en comparación a años pasados, y aunque la gente no lo creyera trataba de esforzarse por lo mismo, también porque el mundo le seria mucho mas facil si no tenia problemas al comunicarse. Ayudaba mucho que su familia fuera tan comprensiva, no le presionaban y más de uno le dejó en claro que si seguia asi para siempre nadie iba a dejar de quererlo.

Era una de las razones por las que Frisk amaba tanto esta nueva vida, con sus amigos y familia monstruo, y una pareja que era un artista temperamental.

Por supuesto, la vida nunca era tan buena.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon unos ruidos de abajo, lo que hizo que Chara parara con sus quejas.

Los tres estaban solos en casa; su madre hacía algunos trabajos en su colegio, Asgore no estaba de visita y tampoco alguno de sus amigos. Si ellos estaban aquí, ¿De qué eran esos ruidos?

Había cosas a las que uno se acostumbra; chirridos de madera, problemas con la tubería, el viento del aire acondicionado o la calefacción. Pero todos habían vivido situaciones no demasiado amigables en su vida, y eso no sonaba especialmente como problemas de una casa ruidosa.

Fue decisión tácita al verse los tres el bajar todos a investigar. Nadie tenía idea de que podía encontrarse, o si era la mejor idea ya que estamos. Por otra parte era una amenaza a su hogar, o una posible al menos; y si haber manos, si se hubieran alejado de lugares potencialmente peligrosos los monstruos nunca hubieran sido liberados de la superficie.

Y ellos no hubiera muerto, detalles aparte.

No habían hecho demasiados cambios en el sótano, y todo su vecindario era relativamente reciente; entiéndase que eran paredes de cemento, una escalera de madera sin barandilla, y podían ver los huesos arquitectónicos de la madera por todo el lugar. Entre los cachivaches como los tubos, máquinas, la lavadora y secadora, el lugar era oscuro y frío. Normalmente no habia nadie alli por razones obvias.

Una vez dejaron las escaleras atrás iluminando solamente por las linternas integradas en los neurolinker-que estaban a baja potencia para no llamar atención, razón por la cual no encendieron la luz-caminaron despacio por el hormigón; el ruido parecía que vino del lado izquierdo al fondo, opuesto a la puerta. El lado del fondo no tenía maquinas ni nada parecido, era un espacio inútil.

Sus sentimientos de ansiedad no amainaron cuando escucharon una leve respiración, aparentemente de alguien que había hecho un gran esfuerzo. Unos pasos más, y pudieron ver de dónde venía.

Parecía una joven que estaba de rodillas, con otra más o menos de su edad en brazos. La que parecía desmayada tenía la cara apoyada contra el hombro de la despierta, así que no pudieron ver su cara; tampoco a la que vestía ropas negras, ya que miraba hacia abajo y su cabello tapaba. Lo que sí notaron fue una brillante guadaña que llevaba en una mano.

Los tres se miraron, sin estar seguros de que hacer. Frisk era el primero que quería intervenir y preguntar si necesitaban ayuda; por otra parte el miedo y los nervios hacían que se quedara completamente mudo, como parecía que la persona ni se había percatado que estaban allí no podría ver si hacía señas o escribía algo. Chara lo último que quería era hablar; lo que parecían dos humanas llegaron a su sótano a saber por cuales medios y con un arma que no lucía exactamente para cortar el trigo. Contra lo que la gente pudiera pensar, Asriel era el que tenia mas animos para luchar.

Frisk era el que estaba próximo a las dos figuras, cerca de un metro y medio; Chara, al otro lado y un poco más rezagado. Asriel era el más cercano a la puerta, teniendo las escaleras a pocos pasos; y veía su mano pensando si debería invocar fuego mágico. El fue Flowey alguna vez, y aunque ya no era ni la mitad de despiadado que fue en esa forma; también era verdad que sabía la cruel que podían ser los humanos. A diferencia de un monstruo o los humanos caídos, como no tenía alma, él sí pudo salir de la barrera; y lo que había visto no le gusto nada. Se lo dijo a Frisk; había muchos Floweys allá afuera, y no todo se podía resolver con una charla amistosa.

Habían invadido su casa, y sus mejores amigos y hermanos eran el blanco más cerca para un ataque; y por su cadaver, si iba a permitir que murieran por políticas pacifistas.

Mientras Asriel tenia esta duda encima; Chara y Frisk debatieron con la mirada; hizo algunas señas hacia su pareja, que suspiro, decidiendo hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?—Pregunto, traduciendo lo que había dicho con las manos el embajador de los monstruos. Al oír a alguien; la figura arrodillada se tenso, levantando la mirada.

A todos les pareció levemente familiar, pero no tuvieron tiempo de mirarle debidamente. Sus cuencas oculares empezaron a chorrear un líquido oscuro, mientras sus cara se llenaba de venas negras; haciendo su cara todo menos humana.

— ¡No interfieran!—Su voz era espectral y poderosa, como el chillido de un alma en pena. de golpe toda su figura humana se volvió oscura como si fuera una sombra, y al igual que una borrosa. Como si poseyera alas, despegó y salió de golpe hacia la puerta; con una rapidez tanta que se volvió un viento que los envió a todos de golpe, mientras la casa crujía hasta romper tuberías.

Frisk que estaba en el lado derecho rodó por el suelo hasta dar con la secadora. Chara y Asriel no tuvieron tanta suerte; ambos fueron aventados contra la pared que siendo de cemento, no fue especialmente suave.

Tardaron unos segundos solo tratando de mantener la mirada fija; todos fueron golpeados en la cabeza en mayor o menor medida y enfocar no fue fácil, menos por el dolor.

— ¿Están bien?—pregunto Asriel con voz rasposa; tenía mejor aguante de lo que parecía, a fin de cuentas era monstruo jefe, y el dolor era algo a lo que lamentablemente, se acostumbro.

Frisk asintió un momento, sentándose en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza. Chara por otro lado no estaba demasiado consciente, sangrando en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Antes que nadie notara esa herida; el teléfono sonó. En ese momento ambos neurolinker de los humanos reaccionaron; estando conectado al teléfono principal de la casa por lo que siempre respondian. Cuando Frisk vio que la llamada era de Sans, atendió.

— ¿Pasó algo allá?—Sans hizo la pregunta de golpe con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, lo que no era normal.

— No realmente—contestó Asriel; aprovechando que Frisk siempre ponía el altavoz. Mientras el monstruo jefe movía sus articulaciones viendo si todo estaba en orden, miró hacia su hermano mayor.

— Algo salio disparado de su casa, no tengo ni idea de que fue, pero se dirigía al Monte Ebott—relato Sans, sonando demasiado serio para tratarse de él.

Y así fue como su normalidad se vio interrumpida sin saber que seria de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me imagino que hay muchas preguntas. Primero que nada, he tratado de hacer mi corriente principal de la historia lo más canon posible.

Y ustedes dirán, si esto se supone que es canon ¿Por qué el pronombre élle? ¿Por qué 2116? ¿Asriel? ¿Chara, Frisk?

Vamos por partes.

La razón por la que es 2116 es porque la intro del juego, donde dice que es 201x, es de cuando cayó Chara. Aun cuando Chara cayó, había un gran retraso en la tecnología, usando VHS; esto es debido a que como se señaló en el juego, la tecnología de los monstruos es sacada de lo que llega al basurero, usando ingeniería a la inversa. Hay jetpacks, robots; así que las cosas han avanzado.

Claro que la tecnología monstruo tiene magia integrada; pero como dije, el juego fue el que hizo la afirmación.

Por un sitio de análisis de Undertale-que es la razón de casi todo esto-se hizo el cálculo de que han pasado cerca de 100 años. ¿El por qué 8 niños cayeron de golpe en una montaña en 100 años si antes de eso nadie llegó? A mi tambien me encantaria saberlo, pero yo solo trato de hacer esto lo más cercano a los datos del juego; que Toby ame dejarnos con dudas no es culpa mia.

Por lo mismo la integración del neuroliker. Seré honesto, yo no puedo con los mundos futuristas, ni escribirlos ni gustar mucho de ellos, y eso que el gusto de Aldous Huxley de Chara es porque uno de mis libros favoritos es un Mundo Feliz. Como no quería exagerar, involucra elementos de un anime futurista que me encanta: Accel World. Si tienen dudas del neurolinker, les recomiendo ver cerca de los primeros 2 minutos del anime. Allí es 2046; pero siendo honesto, yo no creo que tengamos tal avance tecnológico tan pronto.

Pasando por Asriel; esto fue algo que hable con una escritora en su fic a través de Reviews. Asriel recuerda de Flowey, y Flowey si bien no sentía amor o felicidad, pasó por una carga emocional bastante grande. Por lo mismo eso afectó su personalidad; estoy aun tratando de encontrar un equilibrio a eso. También cuando Asriel menciona luego del final pacifista que hay muchos Floweys allá fuera, y cuando en el final Flowey le avisa a Chara de los demás, me quedo claro que Flowey siempre pudo salir.

Con Chara, el sitio que dije anteriormente. Luego de una tesis-la página decía análisis, pero lo juro, eso parecía una tesis-llegó a convencerme que Chara es el narrador y créeme, no me van a sacar de esa conclusión. Por lo mismo un gusto por dibujar, la lectura, tejer y las plantas-de hecho está la teoría que el cuchillo que le regaló Asriel era de jardinería, lo que tiene sentido-. Lo de hacer poesía digamos que es más cosa mía, pero no puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza. También puede salvarse a Chara en el final pacifista, sin tener que escribir de un genocida; escribiendo la corriente de que Chara es el narrador, cosa que para mi quedo mas que clara cuando al final del videojuego Flowey habla con Chara y le dice que estan viviendo felices, yo lo interpreto como que Chara se quedo en Underground y Flowey fue a ver como estaban las cosas.

Lo de Frisk y su mutismo selectivo fue por un fic, Soultale de Ryuunoko. Luego de leer del mutismo selectivo de Frisk e investigar sobre ello, no fue algo que me pude sacar de la cabeza. En mi caso decidí implementarlo con que puede hablar si se siente lo suficientemente cómodo, pero no es algo que pase con cualquiera. Sobre su voz como se dijo en el fic; cuando vi que Shyren y el hicieron un "concierto" y la gente enloquecio, fue decir para mi que Frisk tiene una voz, con o sin mutismo selectivo.

Y sobre élle; eso fue un dolor de cabeza. En el videojuego tanto Chara como Frisk usan they, que si bien no es algo oficial, es comúnmente usado para personas que no se identifican como hombre o mujer. La gente suele afirmar que es para poder insertarse; sin embargo luego de leer al respecto me di cuenta que hay muchos argumentos en contra. Como el hecho de que no son los únicos personajes que los usan (esta Nastabloock, Monster Kid, hasta un NPC como Ice Wolf) y que si podemos escogerle el nombre de Chara en ese momento se le hubiera podido escoger el género; y en cada videojuego que eso no está disponible, es porque el personaje ya tiene uno.

Así que para aclarar; ni Frisk ni Chara tienen un género binario. La razón por la que escribo como si se tratara de pronombres masculinos es porque es lo mejor que este binario idioma puede ofrecer en cuanto a neutralidad; pero para que nadie se le olvide, sigo poniendo élle en lugar de él. Esto aún puede cambiar sin embargo.

Creo que esos eran todos, necesito poner cosas en orden con el resto del fic y sobre otra idea en mente.

Se despide;

Jordan.


	3. El inicio de la búsqueda

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Ninguno de los aus me pertenecen; solo la corriente principal de la historia.

Una pequeña advertencia; para Frisk y Chara se utilizara el pronombre "élle" pero para evitar molestias, se pronunciara como si se tratara de él. Se entenderá al leer.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **La cacería por el heraldo del caos y la búsqueda de la misericordia**

 _El inicio de la búsqueda_

— ¿Qué vieron?— Sans muy, pero muy raras veces estaba serio. Frisk apenas recordaba las veces que le hablo de Flowey o cuando le dejó en claro que solo fue por Toriel que sobrevivió; eso y cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio verdadero. Aun con todo, en esos ocho años de conocerse, apenas recordaba las veces donde no echaba chistes y tenía esa mirada perezosa en su cara.

En esta ocasión, se le agregó a las veces que lo veía sin estar bromeando.

Quisiera tranquilizarse de que quizas Sans estaba exagerando, o que podría haber una solución...sería más fácil si tuviera explicación para lo que acababa de pasar.

El sótano de la casa estaba hecho un desastre, lo que sea que haya sido no lo llego a destrozar; pero había algunas grietas superficiales en las paredes y la puerta-ni la del sótano ni la principal-estaban demasiado intactas. Como en la última planta fue en la que se despegó esa fue la más afectada, resultando en ropa y cosas ligeras regadas por todo el piso y un par de tuberias rotas. La sala y el área principal no fue gran problema, papeles regados, libros en el suelo y el perchero caído, nada más por suerte.

Sans había llegado rápidamente, con Alphys, Undyne y Papyrus siguiéndole; cuando llegó Asriel trataba de poner orden a la casa y Frisk ayudaba con las heridas a Chara.

Chara fue el que resultó más lastimado; tenía un traumatismo leve en la cabeza. En la ciudad no tenían demasiados servicios médicos para humanos; aunque existían no eran los más veloces y no tenían todo disponible, normalmente moviéndose a la ciudad continua que si era habitada por humanos en su mayoría; lo que nuevamente, no era veloz.

Por la misma razón todos en la casa estaban preparados para heridas en seres humanos; con los monstruos era más fácil, algo de magia y estaba arreglado. La magia funcionaba igualmente en seres humanos, pero no era igual de rápido ahora que se encontraban en la superficie y la magia ya no estaba en el aire como en Underground, el cuerpo orgánico humano no era de ayuda en ese aspecto tampoco.

Frisk como un humano que creció entre los mismos en como mínimo la mitad de su vida, tenía alguna noción de primeros auxilios, además de que por su tipo de persona no era algo que dejará en simplemente "se verá cuando se tenga que ver". Cuando notaron que Chara estaba herido, rápidamente se puso a ayudarle mientras le pedía a Asriel que trajera cosas.

Entre los primeros auxilios y los alimentos mágicos había ayudado bastante; por lo menos ahora estaba en la sala con algunas vendas en la cabeza y tomando sea tea.

— No tuvimos tiempo de ver nada, no estaba muy iluminado y tan pronto levantó la cabeza...su cara se transformó y salió volando—Relato Asriel mirando a Sans, aunque de reojo veía a los humanos. Se empezaba a sentir culpable; si hubiera atacado quizás Chara no hubiera salido herido, aunque podría haber sido peor.

Creía que Chara y Frisk no lo notaron, quizás porque no eran tan susceptibles a la magia como los monstruos. Sin embargo esa presencia se había sentido muy fuerte; no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido, o qué era ese poder, pero no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes. No estaba seguro de que era, pero humano sin duda no.

Sea lo que sea, se alegraba de que ya no estuviera en su casa, o cerca de ellos. Sabía que técnica y legalmente eran sus hermanos mayores, sin embargo le era imposible no querer protegerlos de alguna forma. Tenía más años encima de lo que la gente creía, los años con Flowey no fueron una mentalidad infantil. Por no mencionar que Chara era su mejor amigo y sin Frisk seguiría siendo una flor sin poder ser feliz; por no hablar que en parte no podía evitar sentirse mal por la muerte de Chara. Había decidido envenenarse y usar su alma contra la barrera, lo que hacía un suicidio lento y doloroso porque Chara tenía tendencias suicidas desde antes de caer por ese hoyo.

Si hubiera sido más firme...bueno, no importaba ahora. Las cosas eran como eran, y todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de que las personas que le importaban no salieran lastimadas, no de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, el esqueleto de menor estatura estaba pensativo; no había estado en presencia de esa cosa, sin embargo si un monstruo jefe y dos humanos fueron arrojados como muñecos de trapo era algo para tener presente. Por lo mismo se trajo a Alphys y Undyne, Alphys tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, sobretodo ahora que había sido reconocida ante la sociedad humana y su autoestima estaba mejor comparado con el pasado. Undyne había aprendido muchas técnicas del mundo humano, y siendo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en lugar de las voluntades y almas, en realidad tenia mas ventaja comparada a como fue en Underground. Siendo justos, los magos que hicieron la barrera se las arreglaron para que cualquier humano que cayera tuviera una seria ventaja contra los monstruos.

Con Papyrus bueno, no tenía ninguna excusa para dejarlo en la casa. Era más fuerte que cuando intentaba ser guardia, pero no era una mejoría palpable como la de Undyne. Aunque no creía que su hermano fuera inútil. Como la situación en la casa de los chicos estaba controlada; Papyrus hacia spaguetti en lo que ellos conversaban.

Solo faltaban-

— ¡¿Están bien?!— Interrumpió Toriel mientras entraba de golpe, lo que no le hizo un favor a la puerta que ya estaba cerca de salirse de sus bisagras, con Asgore siguiendole a pocos pasos. Habían venido juntos porque ambos estuvieron trabajando en la escuela, y por mucho que Toriel detestara a Asgore, no podía culparle por querer ver si sus dos hijos estaban bien.

Asriel y Frisk no dijeron nada, mirando al humano de ojos rojos; su herida no había sido curada totalmente, sin embargo trato de darle una sonrisa— Si mamá, estamos bien.

El hecho de que fuera incapaz de sonreír realmente, vendaje en la cabeza y bebiendo té mágico hizo de todo menos tranquilizarla.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?—preguntó Asgore, Toriel se había apresurado a revisar a Chara y hablar atropelladamente, en lo que el adolescente apenas podía responder. El rey de los monstruos miraba con preocupación a su hijo humano, sin embargo quería ver primero qué tan controlada estaba la situación. Por lo mismo miró a su primer hijo, también pensando si este estaria bien.

— Allanaron la casa, no se como pero estaba en el sótano y salió pitando de aquí antes de que cualquiera de nosotros lo viera. Hizo algunos destrozos, pero nada que no requiera de llamar a un plomero—mencionó, pensando en las tuberías; con cortar el suministro en la parte del sótano basto, aunque ya deberían llamar a alguien.

Por supuesto, ese no era el asunto importante aquí.

— ¿Quién fue? —Interrogó el rey de los monstruos; puede que fuera una persona pacífica hasta que las circunstancias lo demandaran, no obstante no por eso dejaba que la gente se saliera por la suya, mucho menos cuando Asriel y Chara estaban involucrados. Separado de Toriel o no, nunca dejaría de ser su padre; si inicio una guerra por la muerte de ambos nadie sabría hasta donde era su límite.

Asriel miró hacia abajo, con un suspiro frustrado—No tenemos idea, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que era. Creo que eran dos, pero uno de ellos no parecía consciente; en un primer momento creímos que eran humanos, pero se transformó en algo...amorfo, no se como decirlo, no pudimos verlo claramente, se fue volando tan rápidamente que nos derribó a los tres y destrozó parte de la casa, no parecía que fuera su intención lastimarnos o destruir el lugar. La presencia...no creo que fuera un monstruo, o tampoco algún humano con magia.

Frisk tosio un poco, atrayendo la atención de ambos monstruos jefe; con señas dijo — _¿Una presencia?_ — Normalmente hablaba con su voz en presencia de personas de confianza, o cuando élle mismo se sentía en confianza. Por la situación, no podía evitar temer que su voz le traicionara.

— No lo mencionaste antes—Chara hablo, mientras Toriel seguía viendo la herida, aunque más calmada y prestando a lo que decían.

— No encontré la ocasión—se excusó, aunque algo avergonzado por habérselo callado hasta ese momento—Se sentía extraño, ambos emanaban una presencia de poder, pero la que se encontraba inconsciente era mucho más débil. La otra figura por otro lado...era poder, uno fuerte, pero mortal y caótico, era como toparse con la discordia en sí, sobretodo cuando se transformó.

— ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?!—Se quejó Chara, evidentemente molesto; Asriel se encogió más en su asiento.

— Estaba pensando en qué hacer; no me dio tiempo de hacer nada cuando despegó, y como antes no hizo nada no pensé que fuera correcto atacarle sin razón...aunque pensé en hacer algo al respecto—Admitió de último, mientras la mirada del humano de ojos rojos se suavizó. Se molesto no saber de ese detalle antes, pero era verdad que nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, y si hubiera atacado las cosas hubieran podido ponerse peor, no parecía que era una buena idea darle motivos para hacerles daño.

Al que no le gusto lo ultimo fue a Toriel y Frisk.

— Cielo, sabes que no es buena idea atacar extraños— dijo Toriel, viendo a su hijo con cariño, aunque tratando ocultar cierto temor en su mirada. No era miedo hacia su hijo, era el daño irreparable que hizo al ser Flowey; como ser sin alma pudo hacer una cantidad de cosas atroces, que finalmente le habían pesado cuando volvió en sí, al igual que muchas le cambiaron drásticamente.

Asriel no dijo nada, presionando sus puños fuertemente, controlando sus sentimientos.

— Vinieron sin anunciarse y sin saber de donde llegaron, solo estaba preocupado que pasara algo, y paso—Se justificó, aunque por su mirada era obvio que no estaba orgulloso de ese pensamiento. Era lo inevitable, a veces no se puede hacer el camino correcto por un bien mayor.

— Frisk tampoco lo hizo, y no me arrepiento del resultado—Toriel sonrió con amor, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hijo, que le devolvía la sonrisa. Cuando se trataba de pacifismo, esos dos eran iguales.

— Frisk era un niño de ocho años sin magia que nunca trató de lastimar a nadie, esta cosa literalmente llegó de golpe y por su culpa Chara-

— No te preocupes tanto por mi—Interrumpio el mencionado, dejando la taza ya vacía de sea tea mientras miraba al monstruo cabra; su mirada era decidida y sin temor, como si esto fuera totalmente normal para élle— Soy más duro de lo que parezco; caí en ese hoyo también, ¿recuerdas? Una aventada a la pared y un poco de sangre en la cabeza no es gran cosa, por una razón me apodan el demonio que volvió entre los muertos en la escuela.

— ¿Que te llaman qué?

— Olvida eso último.

Mientras Toriel trataba de averiguar un poco sobre la reputación del humano y este se maldecía por su bocota, Asriel se le quedo viendo con cierto dolor en sus ojos " _Tu no viste a la persona más importante para ti morir dolorosamente sabiendo que pudiste evitarlo_ " Eran las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza y estaban atascadas en su garganta, pero que decidió guardarse. No era buena idea sacar a colación el pasado, sobretodo si solo lastimaria a los demás con ese recuerdo; sus padres ni siquiera sabían que eso fue un plan que armaron, creyeron que todo fue un horrible accidente. El que Chara todo este tiempo tuvo esas tendencias autodestructivas, era un secreto que solo Frisk y él sabían.

— Como fuera, ¿Algo más que falte contar?—Volvió Sans a la conversación; mientras Alphys empezaba a revisar en la base de datos de su computadora a ver si podía dar con algo parecido, y Undyne con una mirada entre el enojo y la seriedad, pensando en qué forma actuar ahora.

— En realidad sí, parecía bastante cansado—recordó Asriel, desviando sus pensamientos negativos para volver al presente—Por eso no vimos su rostro, estaba mirando hacia abajo y el cabello le tapaba.

— ¿Y así se fue al Monte Ebott? ¡A mi no me parece ninguna casualidad!—Recalcó Undyne, que rápidamente invoco una lanza, más como un reflejo que algo consciente aparentemente. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo la protectora número 1 de la ciudad de los Monstruos-si, ese era el nombre, Asgore no era original-. Miro a Sans— ¿Viste por cual entró?

— Justo la que da con las ruinas, ese sitio sigue sin usarse ¿Cierto?

— No está dado al paso—admitió Toriel, técnicamente propietaria por haber sido su casa en los últimos 100 años, por no mencionar que temía que alguien se lastimara con los puzzles, así que estaba sellado el paso desde Snowdin, ya ni siquiera vivían las arañas allí.

Aunque existía esa ciudad en la superficie, el Underground no estaba deshabitado. Muchos monstruos ya mayores quisieron quedarse por la nostalgia a su vieja tierra, otros conservaron sus casas por una cuestión de costumbre familiar aunque vivían en la superficie.

La ciudad de los monstruos podía dividirse en dos partes, la superficie y el subsuelo. Existía un metro que conectaba ambas partes, abierto en el inicio de la montaña donde antes estaba la barrera, lo cual hacía un fácil acceso desde los límites de la ciudad hasta Snowdin si se deseaba, aunque Riverman seguía trabajando curiosamente.

Los humanos podían acceder a la parte del subsuelo a turistear…si pasaban una prueba hecha por Sans.

Si, nadie se lo creyó, pero fue Flowey el que acusó a Sans de que podría encargarse de ese trabajo. Frisk no sabia como, pero Sans tenía la habilidad de ver la cantidad de LOVE en la gente, lo que lograba determinar cuál era su nivel de violencia y la posibilidad de que lastimaran monstruos; y honestamente el octavo humano caído temía que mas podia averiguar. Curiosamente, hacía muy bien su trabajo y no se quejaba; eran pocos los humanos que solicitaban la visita y siendo un trabajo gubernamental la paga era muy buena, lo que ayudaba al negocio de su hermano menor que tenía un modesto restaurante donde como se imaginaran, hacia distintos tipos de pasta.

Aunque la barrera se rompió y consigo lo que contenía la magia de la ciudad, seguía siendo mucho más rica en magia en comparación con la superficie, lo que lograba que hechizos y otros rituales fueran mas facil alli, por no mencionar que si la persona usaba magia para recuperarse, el Underground era perfecto para ello.

Y fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, era claro que usaba magia.

— Si estando cansado hizo este desastre, no quiero saber lo que haría con todo su poder; además, ¿Por qué necesita estar en condiciones estables?—Inquirió Chara, aunque era claro que eso era una duda en todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

Una que en realidad nadie tenía ganas de averiguar.

Chasqueando los dedos, Frisk logró que todos le miraran nuevamente — _Tenemos que ir a investigar._

— Ese es el espíritu punk; Alphys, dile al tipo ese si aun sigue siendo útil en batalla que venga, necesitamos artillería pesada, Asgore, espero que todos estos años sin pelear no te hayan convertido en una nenita porque necesitamos nuestro rey monstruo jefe, Toriel tu tambien ven, no me olvido de la vez que me contaron que arrojaste a Asgore al otro lado de la sala del trono. Yo me llamo a la guardia canina; ahora que lo pienso Sans vente tu tambien, necesitamos tu Bad time—decía toda emocionada y con un brillo de guerra en sus ojos, desde que fue lo de la superficie exceptuando algunas protestas del inicio no había tenido que pelear en serio; una fuerza sin precedentes le parecía algo con lo que medir sus fuerzas.

Seguía siendo Undyne a fin de cuentas.

El esqueleto se rió levemente ante el espíritu de su amiga, aunque parecia mas querer disimular el como sus ojos apuntaban a Asriel, y uno de sus ojos brillaba levemente. El monstruo cabra estaba de brazos cruzados viendolo fijamente, entre la seriedad y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era la única persona que podía saber de ese detalle; nunca enfrentó una batalla con Chara o Frisk, y no había tenido que "juzgar" a nadie de sus amigos...exceptuando a Flowey. No tenía el recuerdo del todo claro, debió ser uno de sus reinicios. Como flor trato de hacer todo lo que se pudiera en el Underground, incluyendo enfrentarse a todos y matarlos a todos; era obvio que se enfrentaron alguna vez.

Asriel pasaba algo de tiempo en casa de Undyne; acompañaba a Chara varias debido a que este entrenaba con la pez líder de la guardia real.

Si, en su casa existían políticas pacifistas-no había forma de ganarle una discusión a su madre o Frisk cuando se ponían firmes en sus creencias-pero todos comprobaron en mayor o menor medida que habría conflictos en el futuro si o si. Chara cuando estuvo en la cabeza de Frisk aconsejo sobre los monstruos y en realidad nunca quiso pelear con ninguno; pero los humanos eran un asunto totalmente distinto. Hasta la fecha no creería en la bondad de alguno sino la demostraba y no estaba dispuesto a dejar alguno hiciera desastres si podía encontrar una manera de evitarlo.

Por lo mismo, Undyne le entrenaba; Asriel también asistió al entrenamiento, le era útil tener con quien pelear con magia; había hecho combates con Chara, pero no le parecía justo del todo. También era que con Alphys podía dedicarse a ponerse nerd y hablar del espacio y lo infinito; si, Asriel tenía algo con las estrellas y astros.

Entre esas dos cosas y el piano, era natural que pasara tiempo allá, y que contará algunas historias o memorias, incluso de tiempos oscuros.

Por algo la condenada flor también fue la que hablo de que era el mejor para ser juez.

— ¡¿Como que no puede venir mi guardia?!

Ambos voltearon hacia Undyne y Frisk, que parecía que habían estado hablando en lo que este usaba sus señas. Como estuvieron ensimismados en lo suyo se perdieron de lo que hablaban.

— _Aún no sabemos qué es, si llamamos a la guardia canina y a todo el que pueda luchar con nosotros, crearemos pánico y un escándalo a la ciudad, un pánico que puede extenderse los rumores afuera de ella_ —argumento el moreno, viéndose muy firme en su posición.

Podría haber sido un embajador de ocho años, pero fue un embajador de ocho años que ha pasado los últimos aprendiendo de su trabajo. Sabía como funcionaba la gente, si empezaban a llamar la guardia, el rey, los humanos y demás luchadores, la gente se iba a preocupar por lo que pasaba. Los rumores siempre se extienden rápido, y si los humanos se involucraban esto no iba a tener fin.

Existía una razón por la cual los mantenían en ignorancia.

— _Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir los que podamos para allá, podemos dividirnos de quien entra a cual parte de las montañas e investigar; entró por las ruinas, pero no podemos si logro salir de allí o fue a otro lado, averiguaremos con discreción. Mamá, Asgore, será mejor que se queden; si van ustedes se alarmara la gente y tienen trabajo._

— Pero mi niño, es peligroso y-

— _Estaremos bien_ —dijo con una sonrisa de cariño— _Ya he medido fuerzas con todos ustedes, o casi todos; se que podremos con esto._

Chara y Asriel se miraron; eran los únicos que sabían que parcialmente era verdad. Peleó contra Asgore-aunque ya nadie en su línea de tiempo tenía ese dato-, con OmegaFlowey y hasta Asriel como dios del Hyperdeath; todo sin tener que matarlos. Frisk era bueno esquivando, y no había dejado que sus habilidades menguaran en los últimos años; el problema es que cuando se rompió la barrera la lucha usando la voluntad y el alma se fue para siempre, y si un enemigo podía no ser perdonado ni atacado físicamente...Frisk no duraría por siempre.

Era por esto que ninguno de los dos dejo de aprender a luchar.

— Frisk, Chara, Sans y yo podemos ir por las ruinas; encontraremos como bajar. Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne y Papyrus pueden ir por la principal—propuso Asriel, volviendo a ser el centro de atención— Por supuesto, es mejor prepararnos, y si Chara está bien para entonces.

— Estaré bien, no se preocupen tanto; es más, podemos organizar ahora y partimos ahora mismo—Mencionó mientras trataba de pararse, solo para ser empujado de nuevo al sofá por Frisk y Toriel.

— Que ni se te ocurra—con una perfecta sincronización, eso vino de Toriel, Asgore, Asriel y Frisk.

Lo que provocó un suspiro del humano de ojos rojos; pacifistas o luchadores, todos eran sobreprotectores por igual.

…

Tuvieron las cosas listas en unos pocos días; el equipo con los humanos se llevó un equipo de escalada para bajar por las ruinas, teniendo el camino más complicado. Se discutió si era buena idea que ellos fueran por allí, pero se decidió que llamaba menos la atención la científica real, la líder de la guardia, un chef y una estrella del teatro que ellos. Obviamente si llaman menos la atención es porque no es raro que visiten el subsuelo-Undyne hace patrullaje, Mettaton presentaciones, Alphys revisa su viejo laboratorio, etc-; además, lo admitieran o no, los humanos aun en forma física tenían más probabilidades en combate, y con Sans y Asriel eran un equipo más fuerte si seguían en las ruinas.

Mientras iban ya a pies de la montaña lejos de la ciudad tanto de los monstruos como la habitada por humanos, se pusieron a caminar hacia el hoyo por el que cayeron tanto Frisk como Chara, inmersos en la situación y el problema como para hablar previo a ese momento; nada parecía lo suficientemente importante como la preocupación latente de la situación.

Frisk iba adelante, principalmente porque era la persona que tenia mas fresco por donde ir. Se volteo un momento a sus compañeros.

— _¿Creen que sus poderes tengan algo que ver con la tecnología?_ —preguntó; si bien esas personas eran de confianza para su persona estaba ensimismado en qué circunstancias estaba, prefiriendo hablar en señas.

— No me dio esa idea cuando lo vi, tampoco su presencia—Mencionó Asriel, un poco pensativo; el caos no le parecía tener tanta relevancia con la calidad del wifi— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _Estaba pensando que capaz podría detectar la señal de los neurolinkers, lo apagaré por si acaso_ —su mano derecha se fue hacia el botón de la misma dirección, lo que hizo que se apagará automáticamente el operativo; tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de seguir con normalidad.

— ¿Se supone que eso de una señal de algo?—llamenle ignorante, pero era una cabra príncipe de una civilización de monstruos con magia; podía ponerse a discutir con Alphys por horas sobre la especulación de si la estrella más grande actualmente conocida ostentaba el título de verdad o habría otra por descubrir, pero si se ponían con tecnología lo máximo que sabía era calibrar su telescopio.

— _No se si Alphys nos tenga en el sistema, pero el gobierno humano guarda posición de cada persona con su neurolinker activado, no es algo que pienses en cambiar de modelo o te quites nada más. Cuando me fui al Monte Ebott me quite el mío por la misma razón._

El ambiente se puso un poco lúgubre con ese comentario; Frisk no hablaba mucho de su vida antes de ir a Underground, su familia sabía los detalles, sin embargo era mejor no recordarlo o hablar de ello. Puede que Frisk no tuviera las mismas intenciones que Chara cuando fue al Monte Ebott, no obstante su razón para ir a la montaña de la que nunca regresas no fue tampoco feliz.

Fue demasiado tarde que los monstruos se dieron cuenta que el ambiente no se puso lúgubre por un comentario triste.

Chara fue elevado como si agarraran de su alma hasta un árbol, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Y sin tiempo que nadie viera, de golpe una figura encapuchada estaba poniéndole una guadaña frente al cuello.

— Creo que al fin terminaremos esto, error—mencionó la persona, a quienes le caía la capucha para revelar a un Sans con el ojo derecho brillando con fuego azul como las llamas del infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En retrospectiva esto habría quedado mas impactante e interesante si la gente no leyera el prólogo; que cojones, ya se publicó ya se publicó.

Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para la nota de autor, ¿Por qué? Porque resulta que este idiota escribió todo este capítulo en la escuela; no es coña, por alguna razón mi inspiración viene en clases y si no escribo en receso o en algún chance entre clases, estoy pensando en qué hacer. Mis musas son muy malas honestamente, pero alabado sean las escuelas canadienses con sus computadores disponibles a los alumnos.

Lamento los errores ortográficos; estoy en google drive que pone los errores cuando quiere y muchos no son verdadera palabra, y con este teclado hecho para inglés y el word en inglés me temo que no es de mucha ayuda.

Espero que el final no fuera muy abrupto, para ese espacio no tuve muchas ideas; en general este capítulo no tenía muchas ideas, yo iba a escribiendo conforme me venía la inspiración e ideas, que llegara a superar las 4000 palabras es un misterio. Si el capitulo se torna monótono o repetitivo, me disculpo.

Eso es todo, se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
